


The Runway

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander





	The Runway

“Ben!” 

Han Solo’s voice was shaky, as shaky as his son had ever heard it. He was used to commanding, steady and stern. To hear the desperation, it unnerved him. Had he sounded as he used to, Ren would’ve fled and left Han Solo for some mindless Stormtrooper. But it sent a shiver down his spine and he wheeled around. 

Han Solo was already on the walk-way, quickly approaching and Ren had to make a decision. He found that he couldn’t move though. It was as if something cemented him to the floor. He would have to face him. And fulfill Supreme Leader Snooke’s expectations. No more running. 

“Han Solo.” He breathed. 

“Take that mask off.” 

He felt compelled to obey and so he did, taking the mask off and setting it down.

“It’s time to come home. Your mother misses you. I miss you. Come home.” 

“I am home.” Ren whispered. His father’s overwhelming sentimentality was making his stomach churn. 

“No. Your home is with us. We should have never thought otherwise. You belong with us.”

“You and Leia- you aren’t even together anymore.” Ren commented. 

“We couldn’t be, not without you.” Solo answered. 

“You never wanted me, not once I became- like this.” Ren insisted, looking past Han Solo as the Weapon drained more power from the sun. 

“That’s not true. We did what we thought was best to protect you. It was always for you.” 

“I was a child!” Ren croaked. “I was a child and you sent me halfway across our system, to a man that wouldn’t allow me to call him Uncle. Master Luke. Always Master Luke!” 

“It was a mistake.” Solo admitted. 

“No it wasn’t. Because of your mistake I’m where I truly belong.” Ren said, far more confidently than he felt. 

“No. You belong with us.” Han whispered, reaching a hand out to touch his face. 

That gesture was more affection than Ren had felt in years and something broke inside of him. 

“I am being torn apart. I need- I need your help. Will you help me?” He whispered.

“Yes. Yes, anything,” Han Solo promised. “Come home, we’ll help you. Your mother, me. They have all these brainiacs in that system, we’ll get you what you need.”

Ren nodded, stepping forward. He reached around and grabbed his light saber, holding it out. 

Han Solo gave a small gasp, taking it quickly. “Come home, Ben.” 

Ren watched the saber disappear into one of Han Solo’s many pockets- in place of his blaster. He hadn’t even brought a weapon. “Yes.” 

“No!” A Stormtrooper shouted, firing his own blaster and striking Ren’s side, an explosive pain rippling through him. 

“Chewie!” Han called quickly, grabbing Ren before he could fall. He picked him up like he weighed nothing at all, carrying him off the runway. Ren watched his helmet fall through blurred eyes, and couldn’t be bothered. His eyes closed and he was still.


End file.
